This invention relates to improvements in baby feeding bottles.
A large number of baby feeding bottles and nursing units have been developed in the past. Typically, these bottles comprise a main body with an integral threaded neck, and a collar for securing a nipple to the threaded neck.
Such bottles are typically generally cylindrical in configuration and are necked down slightly at the neck end of the bottle. Some such bottles are generally polygonal in transverse cross-section through the main body.
Baby feeding bottles generally come in two sizes in the United States. The smaller four ounce size is used initially because the fluid intake of a new-born and small infant is relatively small. As the child grows, the fluid intake per sitting increases to the point where more than four ounces are frequently needed. At that time, four ounce bottles are usually discarded for the second standard size, the eight ounce bottle.
The four ounce size bottle is easier for a small child to handle. However, the eight ounce size is much more difficult for a small child to handle, in part due to the substantially increased weight of the fill of an eight ounce container.
A variety of mechanisms have been developed to facilitate ease of holding of such bottles by the child or infant itself during feeding. A recent patent showing a special configuration for that purpose is Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808. Other such patents include Roach U.S. Pat. No. 595,414, Hoftman U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,596, LaPaugh U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,213, Nicholas U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,002, and Bannister U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,296. A patent showing a typical baby bottle or nursing unit is Eyles U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,596. McFarlane EPO Application No. 0063033 discloses a baby bottle assembly having an open bottom for removal of a liner when desired.
It would therefore be of advantage to provide a convertible baby feeding bottle assembly and an improved eight ounce size baby feeding bottle which facilitates self-handling by an infant or small child.